


Resignación.

by Nande_chan



Category: Clover
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es lo que había hecho toda su vida, resignarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignación.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me pertenecen. Escrito para el Ficathon '08 para la comunidad piffle fanfic.
> 
> Un besote a sirem por betearlo.

Si alguna vez escribiera la historia de su vida, sin lugar a dudas el título sería  _Resignación_.

Desde pequeño era lo único que había conocido, primero se había resignado a que sus padres casi nunca estuvieran con él. Había creído que era una persona que no merecía que ellos gastasen su tiempo en él.

Cuando creció, se resignó a dedicarse a lo que su padre quería. Kazuhiko tenía que ser un gran militar, ya que era la tradición familiar, y las tradiciones no se deben romper.

Cuando murieron sus padres, no pasó por esa conocida sensación. No sintió que tenía que conformarse ni seguir órdenes, se sintió libre. Y, entonces,se prometió que nunca dejaría que nadie le dijera lo que tenía que hacer. Promesa que mantuvo lo mejor que pudo, y que le trajo muchos problemas con la Asamblea.

Durante una de las misiones, resultó herido. Nada extraño, de no ser por el hecho de que ahora un psicótico era dueño de su mano derecha e insistía en decirle  _Príncipe._  Ahora, se resignaba a ver una pieza de metal en donde antes había huesos y músculos.

Conoció a Gingetsu y, casi de inmediato, se hicieron amigos. Cada vez que podían, salían del cuartel y recorrían los bares del lugar.

Fue en uno de esos bares en donde conoció a Oruha.

En el momento en que la vio, pensó que ya se había resignado demasiadas veces. Por lo tanto, haría cualquier cosa para llamar su atención y poder estar con ella. El plan resultó.

Pasó el tiempo y él era feliz. Y, justo cuando estaba por olvidar lo que significaba la palabra  _resignación_ , el destino se las arregló para recordárselo.

Esta vez era lo único que le quedaba por hacer. Resignarse a ya no estar nunca más con ella, a ya no oír su voz, a ya no escuchar sus canciones ni sentir su presencia.

Después, Suu apareció. Ella era misteriosa y al mismo tiempo muy dulce. Aceptó la misión de llevarla al parque sin saber muy bien en lo que se metía. Esta vez, no se resignaría y cumpliría su misión.

Lo que Kazuhiko no sabía era lo que significaba el concluir esa tarea. De haberlo sabido, él no hubiera permitido ese final, hubiera hecho algo para cambiarlo.

Una vez más, Kazuhiko tendría que resignarse. Resignarse a vivir con la sensación de haber podido hacer algo y no haberlo hecho.


End file.
